


It's Better With Fangs

by OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Biting, Breeding Kink, Collars, Creampie, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drowning, Implied Mpreg, Kinks, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Lubrication, Shit Ton Of Gay Sex, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/pseuds/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of explicit requests including a monster AU.<br/>Details in first chapter, all requests are sent to omegafetadeltaalpha.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Information!

Hello Ladies/Gentlemen! ^__^

I have created this little fic so i can try my hand with requests. also im a little too busy to type and catch up on my other stories, i only have time for a good one shot every now and then. so, ill be taking requests they must require:

-one pairing (triple or ot6 count as one)  
-a kink/indication of no kink  
-type of monster for each person (Not all/both of them have to be monsters)

(the pairings in the tags are the ones im willing to write but if you have another ship please feel free to throw it at me!)

all requests are to be sent to omegafetadeltaalpha.tumblr.com.

there i will not only take requests but i will post them there as well as on here.

Thank you for all the kudos and comments on all my other works, i'll be taking a break from them for a while, though i might post here and there so look out for that.

thanks again guys ^__^!

**_REQUESTS ARE CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE_ **


	2. Alpha!Werewolf!Ray/Siren!Joel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knotting/Breeding kink  
> Requested By Xanzs

  Honestly, Ray just wanted to go home and lay around with his boyfriend and maybe sleep today off. He was one of three werewolves in the office, Gavin and Michael being the other two. The two had been scenting in the office every chance they got when they weren't recording. Gavin was the beta of their little pack and his omega had started to go into heat this morning so not only did the room smell of warm vanilla and sugary syrup but it reeked of lust. Ray couldn't handle all of it, being an alpha it made his instincts kick in and want nothing more than to knot the whimpering beta and fill the moaning omega with his pups.

  
  Once the day had ended he quickly gathered his things and walked out to Joel’s car, already warming up and serving as shelter from the winter of Austin. His boyfriend sat in the driver’s seat, texting on his phone. Once he sat down in the passenger's seat he leaned over to kiss the sirens cheek and relax in the chair. Now of course his pack poked fun at him for dating a non-werewolf, mostly because he was their alpha werewolf not ‘ alpha siren’.  
They arrived at their apartment Ray threw himself on the couch, letting out a loud sigh.

Joel noticed this and laid down, pulling his boyfriend close. “Rough day?” he asked petting his hair and kissing his neck.

  
“Michael and Gavin got to me today.” the younger sighed once again.

  
Joel paused for a minute in confusion.

  
“Michael’s in heat.” he mumbled.

  
“Oh.”

  
  The siren continued to pet his hair. He knew Ray wanted nothing more than to breed an omega, yet he insisted he was in love with him, not just because he was a siren either. “Want me to help?” the older cautiously moved his hand to rub Ray through his shorts.

  
  The younger let out a soft sigh and looked to Joel before he nodded. Joel climbed on top of the alpha and removed his pants first, kissing and nipping at his neck. “Joel?” he sighed.

  
“Hm?” he answered, working the younger’s shirt off.

  
“L-Let me knot you?” the younger said lowly, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes with a pleading look.

  
  The older gave a short nod in understanding before continuing to kiss his collar bones then down to his boxers which he quickly discarded and wrapped his lips around the tip of the alpha werewolf’s leaking cock. Ray’s hands went through the siren’s hair smoothly and he began to pant and let out short moans _“O-Oh god Joel, y-your mouth.”_ he sighed.

  
  The older licked a stripe up his dick, paying careful attention to the small knot forming at the base. He began to lick and kiss the inflation before replacing his mouth with his hand. “You’d love for me to milk this beautiful knot, wouldn’t you alpha?” he whispered huskily.

  
_“G-God yes Joel.”_ he moaned.

  
  Joel smiled at how meek Ray tended to be during sex even though he was an alpha, then reached to the coffee table to grab the bottle of almost empty lube. He poured the last amount on his fingers before circling them around his own rim. “Oh Joel you're so beautiful, such a pretty omega.” Ray panted and rubbed his cock, watching him as he easily slid two fingers in and out of his entrance. He squirmed and moaned above the younger as he thrusted into his prostate.

  
  Ray reached forward and pulled him by his hips, “Come on, I need you so bad Joel.” he whined.

  The siren reluctantly pulled away and sat himself on his fully erect cock slowly. Once comfortable he began a slow pace, causing the alpha to moan and grunt in pleasure. _“F-Fuck.”_ he sighed.

  
  Joel began to bounce in his lap faster, groaning as he leaned forward to kiss and mark Ray’s neck again. “Y-You think… you think you can take my k-knot?” Ray said through moans.

  
  Joel pulled away and looked at Ray, still riding his cock and nodded. Ray held his hips and in one swift thrusted his knot inside him. The siren cried out, a loud moan racking his body ad he dug his nails into tan shoulders. He immediately started to slowly milk the alpha’s knot, his pace picking up when he loved the sounds Ray was making.  
Ray could feel himself getting close, he drove upwards into the older, needing release. “Please… please alpha i need your seed.. o-oh god i want your pups...  _please alpha!_ ” he yelled like he knew the alpha wanted, knowing full well he had liked the way it sounded coming from his own mouth as well.

    
  The siren’s words sent the puerto rican over the edge, his lover not far behind and releasing his sticky fluid on his stomach. Ray sighed contently with Joel, as he twitched around Ray as he came inside him.  
It was a while before they decided to finally get up and clean up after they were done Ray wrapped his arms around Joel’s mid section and buried his face in Joel’s neck on the couch and the siren’s gentle hum lulled him to sleep.


	3. Vampire!Jeremy/Mage!Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light biting kink?  
> idk what to call it .-.
> 
> Requested by : everythingcanadian

Matt sighed as he felt breath against the back of his neck, he knew it was none other than Jeremy who had been waiting a while for Matt to drive them home. Matt had a lot of editing to do and was nearly finished when Jeremy begged to leave an hour ago. He didn’t know what he was thinking when he thought the video wouldn’t take long to render. Now he was stuck waiting in the office for another hour, it was already late too. He turned in his chair to face the waiting vampire.

  
“Sorry it’s taking so long.” he sighed once more.

  
Jeremy shrugged and climbed into the mage’s lap, burying his nose in his neck. Matt knew Jeremy would never actually bite him, but he also knew the Jeremy craved the blood in his veins. The shorter dragged his teeth across a vein, well aware that it turned the other on. Matt visibly shivered slightly, his hands traveling up Jeremy’s shirt to run his fingers along his spine, the magic in his fingers causing the vampire to gasp and the animalistic side of him come out.

  
“You better hope that we’re alone, I’m going to make you scream till you’re begging for me to never stop.” Jeremy growled softly in his ear before taking the lobe lightly between his teeth.

  
Matt nodded slightly, holding back a small moan. They worked together, tearing off their clothes one by one, periodically meeting in a rough kiss where Jeremy would nip at Matt’s bottom lip then run his tongue over it. They were soon stripped down to nothing, clothes sprawled in a pile next to the chair. Jeremy kissed down the taller’s chest, dragging his teeth over a nipple down on his journey down further, leaving two vertical red line to surface on his skin. He settled on his knees , kissing the tip of the mage’s half-hard cock gently before swirling his tongue around the tip, swiping it over the slit to elicit rough moans from his lover. Matt threaded his fingers through the vampire’s short hair, causing him to moan and push the erection past his lips and suck, grazing his lips over the sensitive skin. Matt felt like a rabbit under a wolf’s control, he was playing with him, teasing him till he was so close he’d beg to be fucked senseless, and damn, he could already feel himself getting close.

 _“Je-Jeremy… g-god Jeremy please.”_ the mage gasped.

  
The vampire pulled off his leaking cock and didn't come back up but instead traveled down further to run his tongue along puckered flesh. Matt sighed as Jeremy yanked him by his hips to lean back further in the chair. Jeremy slid his tongue in easily, determined to open and lube up the mage above him.  
_“Jeremy! J-Jeremy please!”_ Matt moaned loudly, no longer holding back.

  
The vampire chuckled lowly coming back up to pull him into one more rough kiss as he slid into him, the taller moaned loudly into the kiss, nails digging into his shoulders. Jeremy began a slow pace , his teeth finding the vein he had traced earlier and ran over it again. The mage pulled his lover closer, prompting Jeremy to move faster and harder as Matt’s fingers bluntly dug into his skull, sending a pleasant tingle down his neck.  
Matt looked to him, the vampire’s eyes that were now glowing red with absolute lust, his pace picking up. Matt’s moans were practically sobs now, punctuating each thrust into his prostate.

  
_“I-I’m so close, g-god Jeremy i’m gonna cum.”_ the mage growled, the let out a breathy moan.

  
Jeremy continued, spilling into Matt as he followed close behind, cum covering his stomach. Jeremy waited a while before pulling away and getting dressed before heading to the break room to bring back napkins to clean up his lover before he was dressed again.  
Matt looked to the video that had surely finished rendering a while ago. “Can you drive?” the mage asked, close to passing out.

  
“Of course little lamb.” Jeremy smiled and gave his boyfriend a small kiss before they headed out to the car.


	4. Vampire!Joel/Human!Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex  
> Requested By: Anon

Joel sighed, closing the door to his and Ray’s apartment and throwing himself in the couch. it had been a pretty long day and frankly he was just tired and hungry. He quickly sat up to scan the fridge for any left overs, then smelled something amazing but it didn't seem to be coming from the refrigerator. He paused for a minute hearing the shower running, Ray must have gotten in, but that still didn't explain the smell. He headed to the bathroom, slowly opening the door, the vampire then recognized the smell, _blood._

  
“Ray?” he worriedly called out.

  
“I’m alright, just a small cut, I was shaving.” the younger answered with a groan.

  
“Oh… mind if I join you?”

“No, no, of course not, I just got in anyway.”

  
Joel stripped down to nothing and climbed in the running shower, coming face to face with the smaller human. He noticed the cut that was mentioned, it was right under his jawline and twas trickling down his neck. Ray angrily wiped at the blood. “Sorry.” he apologized, knowing human blood was the one thing Joel wanted to stay away from.

  
He believed that he couldn’t trust himself and would wind up hurting Ray, a;lthough Ray had said he knew the vampire wouldn’t hurt him. Just as the younger could turn away and try to take care of the small injury Joel snatched his chin between his index finger and thumb, turning him to look him in the eyes.

  
The older’s breathing picked up as he leaned forward and licked up the coppery liquid. “J-Joel?” he said shakily.

  
“Sh, I won’t hurt you.” Joel breathed and kissed to the human’s collar bone.

  
Ray sighed and nodded slightly as Joel traveled further down, kissing and nipping at flushed skin. He stopped at his semi-hard cock, placing a few light kisses around it before licking a stripe on the underside. Ray sighed, running his fingers through the vampire’s raven hair, begging for more contact. The vampire took him into his mouth, minding his sharp fangs. the younger bit his lip catching himself on the wall behind him as his knees grew weak. “Fuck, J-Joel your mouth.” Ray let out a breathy chuckle.

  
Joel smirked and looked up to the trembling human, continuing to suck and lick his growing erection. His grip in his hair tightening as he threw his head back onto the tile, making him dizzy. Joel let out a short breathy chuckle and stood to kiss him gently, his mouth going back to the small injury and began to suck the small cut lightly. “Joel…” Ray gasped.

It took a second before the older backed away slightly and uttered a small apology.  
He trailed his fingers down the human’s spine and into the cleft of his ass, slowly sliding one finger past the fleshy ring. The younger let out a sharp gasp and leaned against the vampire as he slid another digit in. Ray held him close tightly, panting and Joel worked the fingers in and out of him. He felt himself nearing the edge after the way the vampire had his mouth around him, he begged through moans for Joel to just take him already.  
“Is that what my little human would want? To be fucked mercilessly into this wall? Answer me.” Joel demanded huskily in his ear.

  
“Y-Yes… please…” Ray moaned then whined in loss when the fingers were withdrawn.

  
suddenly his back met the wall harshly, his legs were around the taller’s hips, he wrapped his arms around his neck and looked into his lust blown eyes as he slid in slowly. The younger opened his mouth, his face twisted in pleasure as his eyes stayed on Joel. Joel kissed the open lips as he bottomed out and began to move slowly. “M-More.” the smaller groaned against his lips.  
The vampire complied and started a rougher pace, wanting nothing more than to pound into the moaning human until he screamed and the wall cracked in various places. Ray threw his head back, nore than obscene noises escaping his lips along with dirty words, begging to never stop, praising him as his animalistic pace picked up. The human felt himself getting close once again. “O-Oh fuck, I-I’m close Joel.” he moaned out.

  
“Cum for me then.” Joel grunted, not letting up.

  
A few more thrusts and Ray came, squeezing around the older, causing him to spill inside of him. “Fuck, you’re so good.” the vampire sighed, kissing the younger’s jawline and neck.

  
Ray sighed and panted, out of breath, “You didn’t give in.”

  
Joel pulled away and looked into his eyes with a gentle look, “Yeah, I did… just a little.”

  
Ray looked at him confused until he saw the blood on his lip and chin, fangs poking at his lower lip as blood dripped down his chin. _“Christ.”_ he sighed, pulling Joel into a hug before his vision faded to black and he passed out against him.


	5. Beta Werewolf!Gavin/Omega Werewolf!Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first-time dom!Gavin  
> Enthusiastic sub!Michael  
> BDSM  
> Requested By: cantankerouskaputnik

     Gavin looked around the room, Ray and Michael were the only two that remained. He guessed that the gents must have went out for lunch, this was a perfect time if any to take care of his whining omega. Michael had gone into heat this morning, Gavin had gotten woken up to the omega literally dry humping his side in bed, his slick already soaking through his clothes and covering the beta. They were already late for work so he couldn't have possibly taken care of his mate then. He felt bad for Michael, he knew how needy he got in heat, once they were in the office every little break they had lead to michael climbing on top of him and they'd sent for a bit before going back to work.

    Now that the gents were gone he could finally take care of Michael for now.  
He walked up to Ray, tapping his shoulder for attention. The alpha turned in his chair to face the werewolf brit. “I… know you probably wouldn’t want to be here, and I-” Gavin was cut off when Ray raised a hand and stood.  
    “Just take care of your omega, and do it fast. I’ll watch the door for outside.” the puerto rican began to walk out.

    “Thanks.” Gavin spoke as Ray closed the door behind him and faced his back against the glass door.

    Gavin smiled and walked over to Michael, taking off the older’s headphones and putting them aside. Before he had a chance to complain the beta had pulled him into a kiss. Michael turned his body to face him as he began to kiss back with need and almost hunger. Now Gavin knew what Michael really desired, he desired an alpha, he wanted to be knotted and Gavin couldn’t do that, he couldn’t give his omega what he craved the most. He knew one day he’d have to let Ray have him for just one night, they both knew this, that eventually Michael would need to be bred. For now, he was the beta’s and it wasn’t like he didn’t satisfy the omega but he couldn’t satisfy him like an alpha.

    Gavin pulled Michael to stand as they backed onto the couch, Michael falling back and Gavin climbing on top of him. The beta had never been the one on top, he’d always let the omega ride him to satisfaction, he never really played the part of a dominator, he was always willing to let the omega do what he wanted.  
The Jersey man reached to slip the younger’s belt from the loops of his pants. “Tie me up.” he said, panting lightly.

    Gavin nodded a bit, lifting the omega’s arms above his head and tying his wrists together with the leather. Michael could tell his beta was unsure of this and he looked up to him, “Come on, be rough with me Gavin, I want to be your toy.” The omega practically whined.

    The beta’s eyes then dilated a bit, uncertainty still clear on his face but softer now. Gavin threw off his shirt then pulled Michael’s up tot the binds to kiss across his chest. He then caught a nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue over the bud to elicit short moans. Michael brought his arms down to lace his fingers though dirty blond hair tightly as Gavin continued his journey down. He unbuttoned his pants quickly and took off his boxers and all in one swift motion. “On your hands and knees.” He growled.

    The omega obeyed, resting his bound arms on the arm of the sofa. The younger undid his own jeans, taking off the rest of his clothing and tossing it to the complete pile on the floor. He then kissed down the jersey omega’s back, down to where his slick was dripping down his leg. The beta licked up the drip then ran his tongue along his puckered entrance. “A-Ah…” Michael moaned, fingers digging into the couch’s arm.

    Gavin easily slipped a finger inside, slowly beginning to pump in and out. Michael tried to push back for more but the britt’s strong grip on his waist prevented that, he’d have to beg. “If you want more… beg for it.” the younger said as he thrusted hard once, hitting his prostate and causing the omega to moan out loudly.

    “O-Oh god, please… p-please beat… I-I need more.” Michael groaned.  
Gavin slid another in, going at a rougher pace as he leaned over to bite and suck marking into his freckled shoulders. “Tell me what you want, slut.” he said huskily.  
Michael held back for while, keeping it to small moans until he broke, “B-Beta.. I-I need your cock! P-Please beta!” the omega whined.

    “Yeah? Is this what you want you filthy omega.” the brit pulled his fingers away and lsid the tip of his fully erect cock against his dripping entrance. “Y-Yes! O-Oh fuck P-Please, god please, please use me beta!” He sighed.

    Gavin slowly slid inside him, groaning as he bottomed out. “F-Fuck it’s so good.” the omega mumbled. “What was that bitch?” a slap sounded as his landed on the omega’s ass.

    Michael bit his lip, grunting a bit, “I-I said you feel so good, b-beta.”

    Gavin smirked, landing another hard smack on his ass, “Damn right I do, no other cock would feel that good in this tight little ass of yours, right my little bitch?” another slap.

    “Y-Yes beta.” he grunted again.

    “I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you, slut.”

    _Slap._

    “Yes b-beta! I’ll never want a-another cock like yours!”

    “Good boy.” Gavin smirked deviously, starting to pound into his mate at a harsh pace.

    Michael held nothing back, moaning loud and punctuating each thrust with a gasp. He let out a few omega squeaks causing the beta to dig his nails into his hips and let his instincts take over, animalistically pounding into the moaning omega. The older was practically sobbing from pleasure, the familiar twisting inside him telling him he was close to climax. “I know y-you're close.. come on… c-cum for me omega.” the beta moaned, slapping his ass once more, causing the omega to moan out in orgasm.

    A few more thrusts and the beta came, filling his mate who chirpped in pleasure at the feeling of being filled. Gavin rested for a bit before pulling out at getting dressed and walking to the break room to grab a roll of paper towels, Ray stopping him before he could go back in the office. “Could Michael get any fucking louder?” The alpha raised an eyebrow.

    Gavin only chuckled and shrugged pushing past the alpha playfully and entering the office. to clean Michael up before dressing him and cuddling

    “So.. how was I?” Gavin asked cautiously.

    “Amazing… now shut up and sleep.” the jersey man pecked the brit’s lips before snuggling into him and falling asleep.

    The beta brit smiled before drifting to sleep with his mate.


	6. Alpha Werewolf!Ray/Human!Gavin/Beta Werewolf!Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knotting kink
> 
> Requested by: silverfox9947

   Michael and Ray had been planning this all week, it had between a pain in the ass to get it all together. It was Gavin's birthday and they wanted to do something he'd never forget. Michael talked to Geoff and he managed to get them all the day off, all they had to do was wait for their human to get back from the store. Ray and the Jersey man were both werewolves, Ray an alpha and Michael a beta. They were both surprised when Gavin said he wanted to be apart of their relationship even though he was a human.  
"Michael, Ray, I'm back." The brit called out, setting grocery bags on the table.

   Gavin noticed it was quiet and headed to the bedroom, the only room besides the kitchen with a light on. He stood in the door way, almost stunned at the sight, Ray was on top of Michael who was pinned to the bed, whining and moaning as the alpha marked down his neck and his hands slid up his shirt.

   The British lad walked forward as Ray turned to smirk at him, "Sorry, Michael got a little impatient." Ray sat up and Michael followed.

   "Impatient?" Gavin raised an eyebrow.

   "Yeah, it's your birthday and Ray wanted to do something you've been complaining about since forever." Michael sat up, Gavin now seeing the visible marks on his neck.  
The Brit knew what they were talking about and smiled softly with a blush. "Guys you don't have to..." he sat on the bed.

   Ray turned and grabbed the older's hips to kiss him softly, "We want to... we talked about it and Michael's willing to share."

   Gavin looked to Michael and he nodded with a smile, crawling to him to nip and kiss at his neck, then begin to undress their human. Ray leaned him back on the bed once he was fully undressed. The younger of the two were wolves kissed down to Gavin's half-hard cock, kissing the tip lightly and the older licked and teased at one of his nipples, both causing him to begin to pant and breathe quickly.

   Michael's lips began to trail down further and join Ray's at his dick. The alpha made room for him, moving to the base and teasing his sack as the beta licked and sucked lightly at the tip. Gavin let out small moans, his hands gripping the bed sheets on either side of him tightly.

   "Fuck..." Gavin sighed as Ray propped him up to lick and poke at his entrance.

    Michael kissed back up to his jaw, his hand rubbing his cock sluggishly. "You think you can take our alpha's knot? Hm?" The Jersey man whispered into his skin.

   "Y-yes. " the brit gasped, trying to form the word as clearly as he could.

   "I guess you better beg then, human." The older smirked, nipping at the skin as he squeezed the other's cock slightly.

   "P-please... please alpha... i-i need your knot." Gavin begged, his words coming out more needy than he expected.

   Ray sat up and smirked, grabbing the half empty lube from the night stand and warming a generous amount between his fingers. He rubbed his fingers around the fleshy ring before sliding two in, causing Gavin to arch his back slightly before bringing it back down.

   Ray wasted no time and began moving fast, stretching and hitting the Brit's g-spot with the first couple thrusts. Gavin groaned, letting out sharp gasps when the Puerto Rican slammed his fingers into his prostate.

   Michael went back to pleasuring the human's leaking cock, swiping pre-cum with his thumb as he rubbed at the same pace as Ray. A few strokes in and the Jersey man could tell he was close, he looked to Ray and smirked, pulling his hand away as the other werewolf did the same.

   "Alpha... A-Alpha please, please I need you." Gavin whined.

   Ray silenced him with a kiss and lubed up his cock and the inflated knot at the base before sliding the head in slowly. "More?" Ray grunted, looking to Gavin for approval.

   He nodded and pulled Michael to kiss him, their tongues meeting to dance together. The alpha slid the rest of his erection in, stopping at the knot. Before he could ask Gavin anything the brit grabbed Ray's arm and mumbled, "move," against Michael's lips.

   Ray started slow, then built up a steady fast pace, his nails digging into his pale hips, leaving bright red crescent marks. Gavin tried to contain his moans but failed, gasping and moaning as he gripped Ray's arm tight.

   Michael got on his knees, waiting for Ray to prop their human on his hands and knees before sliding his cock in the his mouth, the brit beginning to suck and bob his head.

   After a moment Ray couldn't take it any longer, he shoved his knot into the human, stopping his thrusts. Gavin moaned loudly around Michael's cock, spit already dribbling from his swollen lips. The alpha waited a moment, rubbing the older's back as he adjusted. Gavin continued to suck and lick Michael, the older's hands running through his dirty blonde hair and guiding him up and down his dick.  
"Can I move?" Ray asked gently.

   Gavin stopped his bobbing and nodded slightly before continuing. The alpha began to move, the human clamping down on him just like an omega. He leaned across his back and began pounding into him, moaning and panting.  
"Fuck you're so good Gavin, taking my knot like this... shit, you look good moaning around Michael's pretty cock too." He panted huskily in his ear.

   This caused the brit to push back into Ray, craving more and he started to reach his peak again. Ray noticed and thrusted faster, causing Gavin to pull away from Michael and moan loudly, punctuating each thrust with a sharp gasp. _"F-Fuck I'm gonna cum!"_ And with that, Gavin came with a loud moan, Ray following his knot swelling even more and filling the human.

   Michael moaned at the sight before him, rubbing his cock furiously till he shouted and came on the Brit's face. It was a few minutes of panting before Ray pulled away and Gavin laid back "That's a good look for you." Ray smirked, kissing the British man's cheek, licking a bit of the milky fluid up.

   Gavin smiled, still out of breath. Michael retrieved a towel from beside the bed to clean him up, then laid next to him to kiss his neck gently. "Happy birthday Gavin." He said as he kissed at the marks.

   "Thanks, I don't think you could have done any better." Gavin turned to kiss his curly head.

   "Oh, just wait till next year." Ray smirked, laying next to his mates as they drifted to sleep together.


	7. Siren!Jeremy/Demon!Geoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross-Dressing Kink
> 
> Requestes by: Anonymous

All Geoff wanted to do was sleep, he figured that'd be a given at 3 am. Yet here he was, laying in bed listening to Jeremy sing in the living room. Geoff knew that Jeremy moving in with him after he had gotten evicted would have some problems, considering his fondness of the younger man. Geoff stood and followed the soothing voice to the living room to find that Jeremy wasn't there. He stepped out in the kitchen, not there either. Where the hell-

"You're up early, Geoff."

The demon turned to see Jeremy behind him, this caused a short jump but before the older could ask what he was doing he looked him over. Jeremy was in the shortest lolita dress that left almost nothing to the imagination. The outfit was complete with thigh highs and a hot pink collar to match the pink and white dress that complimented the siren's in-shape figure well.

"What... uh... why..." Geoff studdered, trying to keep his composure as his face reddened.

"Honestly, you don't think I cant smell how much you want me?" Jeremy stepped forward, arms wrapping around the older's neck.

Geoff swallowed, backing his hips away to try and conceal his growing erection. "I got tired of waiting for you, I figured i'd make the first move, the rest is up to you, _boss_."

 _ **Boss.**_ That sent a pleasant feeling through the older's body that went straight to his cock. Geoff could only nod a bit, pulling Jeremy into a lip bruising kiss, wanting nothing more than to throw him against the wall that instant. Jeremy's hands threaded through his messy hair and to rub at the base of his horns, causing him to moan against the siren's lips.

Jeremy backed into the wall, allowing the demon to run his hand up his thigh and around to grab his ass tightly, his other hand soon doing the same and hoisting his up against the wall, the siren's legs wrapping around his waist as he continued to kiss him. Geoff moved to kiss his jaw then his neck, sucking dark marks and bites into the flesh.

The younger moaned softly, his hands desperately grasping at the back of his shirt that was quickly removed. Geoff put Jeremy down, swiftly throwing off his pants and boxers to pick the shorter up again. Jeremy's hand went back to his horns, rubbing gently and teasing them. _"Fuck kid, you're really gonna make me destroy you. "_ Geoff groaned against his neck before carrying him to the living room to lay him on the couch.

Geoff gets between his legs, lifting up the skirt to see a pair of floral panties barely keeping the siren's erection inside them, a small dark spot indicating pre-cum. The older pulls them down, casting them aside to come back and kiss his inner thighs, leaving more marks there. His fingers dug into his hips, finger-like bruises sure to show up as he held him in place. He made his way to the beginning of his ass, roughly propping him up to reveal his entrance. He placed a slow lick across the muscle, the feeling causing the siren to let out a loud "fuck".

As Geoff continued to lick and slightly push past the fleshy ring Jeremy held back nothing, panting and moaning praises. "Oh God yes... that feels amazing, boss.

Geoff placed a kiss to his taint before sitting up and reaching over to grab a bottle of lube he left out on the coffee table. The cap opened with a sharp pop, the older pouring a generous amount on three of his fingers, rubbing his thumb over them to warm up the lube before pressing one into the younger man slowly.

Once he reached the knuckle he began moving at a slow pace, causing Jeremy to moan and pant lowly. Eventually another was pushed in, starting a faster pace. "More?" The demon asked, rubbing his thigh lightly with the other hand.

Jeremy nodded, fists grabbing at the cushion tight. Geoff slid the last finger in, watching as the siren moaned louder, his voice beautiful as he moaned. Finally he pulled away, kissing his thigh before popping the lube open once more rubbing a fair amount over his dick. "On your knees." Geoff grunted.

"Yeah, whatever you want, boss."Jeremy sighed, getting on his knees, face flush against the couch.

The demon smirked, admiring how Jeremy looked on his knees in the dress before he slowly slid the head in, then continued to slide the rest in when he noticed there was no sign of pain from the younger. "Fuck Jeremy, you're so tight." Geoff panted.

"Boss, please-- _please_ fuck me." He begged, particularly out of breath.

Geoff grabbed his hips, starting a slow pace, hips meeting his bare ass perfectly. It was only a few thrusts that Jeremy begged again, this time for him to go faster, harder, anything. "Shit, you're so pretty for me...damn." the demon groaned, hooking his fingers under the collar to pull his head up and pounding into the younger.

Without any warning other than his moans growing louder, Jeremy came, releasing into the fabric of the dress and the couch. Geoff loved the sight before him, watching Jeremy climax and feeling his tighten around him almost drove him over the edge himself. "Come on, boss, won't you cum inside me? I've been so good... please." The siren struggled to say, over stimulation beginning to rack his body.

"Oh god yes you ...fuck... were, god so fucking good for me..." The demon came with a few more harsh thrusts, filling the younger.

"Fuck, boss you're so good, you're so fucking good." He mumbled praises.

Geoff pulled out, unzipping the dress and gently pulling off his thigh highs to kiss his thigh and down his back. "I wanted to actually sleep." Geoff sighed glancing at the clock and he kissed his shoulder.

"This was a little more important, boss"Jeremy smiled and pulled Geoff to cuddle into the couch.


	8. Kelpie!Aaron/Gargoyle!Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breath Play (via drowning)
> 
> Requested by: shinjutori

It's been a while since Chris came to his favorite lake in Austin. He loved to sneak out as a teenager and swim. There was even one time where he snuck his first boyfriend out to have sex in the lake, unfortunately he wasn't exactly comfortable with how Chris liked it. He had a small thing for asphyxiation, it wasn't his fault, he just didn't think it was that strange. 

Of course his boyfriend at the time called him a freak and dumped him but that didn't stop him from coming down to the lake and taking care of his own business. It didn't help that most people called him a freak due to his stone wings. 

To most, having stone wings meant you'd drown, but it actually helped him swim faster. This night seemed like the perfect night to remenisce and maybe relax after all the stress RTX had put on him.

He took off his shirt and waded into the water until he had swam out far enough from the shore. He quickly undid his swim trunks, slowly pumping his half hard cock as he let his wings pull him under the water. As he continued and held his breath a pleasant burn filled his chest causing him to rub faster.

He opened his mouth to moan allowing water to enter his lungs. He looked up, realizing he was too far from the surface, he began to swim up as fast as he could, blacking out before he could break the surface. 

He woke up, coughing up water and sitting up quickly. He looked over behind him, a man sitting in the sand, not much covering His body except a few pieces of lake alge which mostly covered his lower half. He looked almost like a god under the moon light with his beautiful body and confused looking face, his figure dripping with water. 

"W-who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Aaron, you're Chris, you used to come to my lake a lot."

"Your lake? This is a public lake." Chris raised an eyebrow.

"To you it may seem that way, but I own this lake. I'm the Kelpie that guards it."

"A Kelpie... you guys are legends, you haven't existed for millions of years." Chris stood on his feet, the taller man following.

"Believe what you will." He shrugged.

"Yeah... anyway... i have to go, thanks for saving my life and all that."

"Stay, you weren't finished correct?" Aaron grabbed his hand.

"Finished... what?" Chris blushed, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

Aaron stepped forward, gently pressing his lips to the gargoyle's. "Would you like me to help?".he asked just above a whisper.

Chris was curious, so without further thought he nodded slowly. In an instant the Kelpie's lips were back on his, the taller's hands sliding off his swim trunks fully. He led the older to sit in the sand and lay back and he kissed down his chest. 

Chris gasped sharply once his lips reached his erection, licking a stripe up the underside. He proped himself up to look down at the Kelpie, his hand finding its way to his throat. Aaron smirked waving a hand quickly, the smaller's hand planted itself in the sand along with the other. 

Aaron sat up and kissed his lips lightly before muttering, "be patient little one." He smirked against his lips.

Chris nodded and watched as water flowed from his body, sliding the algie right off his body. The gargoyle blushed lightly as he bent down, propping the smaller up so the pad of his index finger could press against his tight entrance. Cool water flowed from it, lubricating the younger and he slid in slowly. 

Chris bit his lip, grunting and holding back moans as the kelpie moved his finger slowly, then added another one. He kissed and sucked at his inner thighs as he stretched the younger, marking him with dark hickies.

"A-Aaron, I'm ready..." Chris stiffled a moan.

"I know... i was toying with you." He smirked slowly removing his fingers.

Meeting face to face to kiss him, Aaron pressed the tip of his cock against his entrance, kissing hid jaw and neck as he slowly popped the head in. "F-Fuck." Chris gasped, his elbows growing weak.

He laid down to realize his hands were free now, he reached up to claw at his back. "You okay?" The older asked gently.

"Y-yes just please... please hurry up." The gargoyle panted. 

The taller nodded and slowly slid the rest in, bottoming out. Aaron groaned, starting to move in and out of him ever so slightly until Chris was mumbling in his ear, begging him to move.

The kelpie began to move a bit faster, grabbing the younger's hips and moaning softly. Chris was grunting lowly when he grabbed his wrist, silently begging his hand to hold his throat. The kelpie complied, putting a hand against his throat as he fucked him harder. The younger moaned, feeling water in his throat. 

Chris gasped sharply, mixing in with moans that struggled to get louder as he felt himself nearing his climax. Aaron never let up his pace, driving himself and the gargoyle to the edge. The older pulled away gently and kissed his jaw and collar bone lightly. "Did you enjoy it?" He whispered.

Chris nodded, still tying to catch his breath. "I did as well." The kelpie smiled and kissed his dry lips, "until next time my love." He chuckled a bit before standing and walking off, taking his true form and disappearing behind the tall weeds and trees. 

Chris smiled as a breathy chuckle left his lips, he was definitely coming back to this lake more often.


	9. Minotaur!Ryan/Werewolf!Ray/Human!Joel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Penetration  
> Dirty Talk  
> Hints of Mpreg  
> ((Its also implied omega!Ray if thats okay o(╯□╰)o))
> 
> Requested by: Anonymous

Ryan sighed, propping his head on his hand as he clicked, editing a minecraft video that Kdin dumped on him. The office was currently empty as all the guys were in the break room, fixing some sort of drink they'd been arguing about. So of course the only two left in the office were him and Ray, who he assumed was messing with his horns right now. Ryan smirked a bit biting his lip as Ray’s fingers massaged the base of his horns. “Ray.” he sighed, wanting it to come out more as a warning.

“Ryan, I think we should invite Joel over tonight.” the younger started kissing his horns.

Ryan and Ray of course were in a relationship the only twist was that Joel was in their relationship too. They'd all agreed they were perfectly happy in their healthy polyamorous relationship but due to the fact that Joel lived in a different house than the R & R Connection, they had nights where they invited Joel over to have their ‘fun’ or just have a cuddle night.

“Of course babe, now hurry back before they see, you know Geoff has rules about pda in the office.” He chuckled a bit.

Ray smiled a bit, giving his horns one last kiss before returning to his desk.

That night, Ryan drove Ray home, texting Joel on the way.

> _Mind coming over tonight? Our little wolf was begging for you today_.
> 
> _Of course, I'll be over in a few, you know i cant say no to both of those beautiful moans._

Ryan smiled to himself, putting his phone away as they arrived. Ray rushed inside, quickly shedding his clothes and entering the bedroom. The older followed after him, removing his shirt and undoing his jeans. He climbed on top of the werewolf, kissing his neck and rubbing his half hard cock through the only piece of clothing left on him.

Ray gasped, threading his fingers through sandy colored hair, the tips of his fingers brushing and rubbing against his horns. Ryan let a breath out his nose, moving a hand to rub at Ray's hip as he whispered in his ear, "Be patient, soon you'll have what you want, you've begging for so long, you want both of us in that tight little ass of yours don't you?"

"Y-yes." The puerto rican grunted.

"God, youre so beautiful Ray... I cant wait to ruin you," he began sucking marking into his collar, "fuck you mercilessly... make you scream till your throat is raw, youd like that... cause you're what?"

An adrupt slap sounded as he landed a hand on his ass. _"I-I'm a slut..."_ he moaned lowly.

"I can't hear you, speak up baby." Ryan smirked, kissing and nipping under his ear where he knew most werewolves were sensitive.

"A-ah... I-I said, I'm a slut." He bit his lip, letting out a few whimpers.

"Good boy," just then he heard the front door open, "why don't you show Joel how much of a slut you are, hm? On your knees."

Ray got on his knees, moving in front of the open door, he could hear his other lover getting closer as he began a slow, lazy pace rubbing his cock.

"Oh, look at you, already so ready." Joel stopped to admire the sight at his feet and undo his pants and pull out his own hardening member.

The younger eagerly took the cock in his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head. Ryan walked over, grabbing a fist full of raven hair and guiding his head along his cock. "Such a pretty little whore, wouldn't you agree?" He growled, bringing his lips to Joel's.

Joel sighed into the kiss, nodding slightly as Ray worked him. He then pulled away to crouch down to the werewolf. "Why don't you get on the bed, i bet you're already so wet with all this waiting." His kissed him lightly but quickly before standing up and removing his shirt as Ryan removed his jeans and boxers.

Ray quickly laid down, removing his boxers and wasting no time in pushing two fingers in his dripping entrance. He groaned, moving the fingers in and out, trying his best to find the one spot that drove him absolutely mental. The Minotaur and human watched in hunger as they removed the rest of their clothing.

Joel climbed on the bed first, pulling away his hand to lay the younger on top of him to his the back of his neck and grind his erection between his slick cheeks. "You dirty little slut, you're fucking dripping wet." He whispered huskily.

"P-please fuck me..." Ray sighed, feeling the head of his cock rub against his hole.

"As you wish." He smirked, sliding into the younger.

Ray grunted, panting as he watched Ray climb on top of him. "I-I want...both please..."

Ryan only smiled, lining up with his entrance and sliding his hard cock in on top of Joel's. Ray moaned, digging his nails into the Minotaur's shoulders. "You're such a slut, God, you couldn't help but beg to be filled with both of us. " Joel sighed, beginning to move, causing Ryan to moan lightly and move as well

The youngest let out rough moans, feeling both of their erections move inside him. "Shit, you couldn't help yourself, you're such a good little cock slut..." the sandy haired man grabbed his hips, making his thrusts deeper.

"O-Oh fuck, God, fucking u-use me, please. " he whined.

 

Ryan's thrust sped up, causing Ray to move up and down on Joel's cock which finally reached that spot inside him that made him gasp and moan loudly.

"You g-gonna cum baby? C-Come on, be a good little slut and cum for us." Joel grunted.

With a few more thrusts he came, white pooling onto his stomach. Ryan didnt let up he went at it hard until he reached his climax deep inside the younger.

 

"C-come on Joel, come on, f-fill me." The werewolf grunted.

The human came with a few more harsh thrusts upward, pulling away.

The Minotaur pulled away as well, watching the cum drip down his cheeks. "Fuck you're such a dirty little whore. " he sighed, kissing Ray's marked neck.

"Damn, i fucking love you guys." Joel  
chuckled, panting.

"We love you too." Ryan smiled, placing a kiss to his forehead before they rolled over and Joel stood to grab a wet rag to clean Ray up.  
Once he was clean they huddled close and drifted to sleep with tired 'I love you's. Ryan realizing that it probably wasn't a good idea to have finished inside Ray, he honestly wasn't ready to be a parent yet, well, at least Ray would be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, im running out of requests!
> 
> I'm taking them till June 19th, then I won't take anymore till september and will be regulary updating my other works!


	10. Snake!Ray/Human!Geoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breeding/Daddy Kink
> 
> Requested By: Anon

Ray wasn't happy, not one bit. He could feel his heat coming and he wasnt the type to have "happy heats". His back ached, he had a pounding migraine, and he felt hot and almost unable to breathe. On top of all this he had the uncontrollable urge to be filled, bred deep, multiple times if possible.

Geoff was always so kind to him in heat, did everything he asked, but this time, Geoff was in some kind of mood. He wouldnt even kiss Ray unless it was kiss goodnight or good morning. It was aggravating him on top of all the symptoms of his stupid heat.

The hispanic looked around the office, everyone was out to lunch, just him left. He stood to peek out the door into the break room where Geoff was leisurely sipping a can of beer. A smirk grew on his face, fangs poking his bottom lip and the slits in his eyes dialating. Oh, he had a plan.

Geoff sighed finishing the beer he'd been nursing for an hour. He was extreemly wor out from all the work he'd been doing lately. He felt bad that he hadn't given Ray as much attention as he normally did during his heat. Maybe if he could apologize and explain he could give Ray all the attention he need tonight to make up for it.He headed back into the office but wasn't expecting to come across Ray spread out on the couch, two finger lubed and pumping i and out at a steady pace.

"Holy shit Ray." he swallowed, walking in and locking the door behind him.

"A-Ah, Daddy.. please..." the younger moaned.

Geoff climbed on top of him sitting up on his knees to undo his pants and pull out his hardening cock. He rubbed slowly, watching Ray's face twist in pleasure."

I-I need you..." he panted.

Geoff leaned down to kiss him, his lips hot and dry. " I know, daddy's gonna take care of you..." he leaned over to grab the bottle of lube that had fallen out of his back pocket.

He slicked up his cock, leaning down to capture the younger's lips, moving against them passionately. He slowly slid in while the snake hybrid was distracted by the kiss. Geoff began to move, causing the smaller to grunt and bite at his lip. " God, you-you're so beautiful..." Geoff groaned, thrusting harder.

    Ray dug his nails into his back, punctuating each land of a thrust with a loud moan. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge, the older's thrusts becoming more animalistic. A few more thrusts and Ray came with a shout, rocking his hips to ride out his orgasm. "a-again." Ray sighed, burying his neck into Geoff and starting to try to move against him again. "alright baby, okay, j-just a second." the mustachioed man adjusted them so they sat up, Ray already starting to bounce up and down on top of him.

    "f-fuck..." he groaned as Geoff nipped and sucked at his neck.

    The older gripped his hips tight, thrusting up to meet with his movements. Ray gasped, hardly able to exhale without moaning.

    "f-fuck you love this cock, d-don't you baby boy?" He grunted, moving his nips and sucks to the snake-hybrid's jaw.

    "g-god yes daddy." Ray sighed, rolling his hips and digging his nails into his tattooed shoulders.

    He leaned forward, capturing his lips and biting at the human's bottom lip with his fangs, feeling himself near the edge once again. Geoff groaned, moving his hips to meet with Ray.

    The snake hybrid gasped, moans falling silent as he came once again. Geoff thrusted upwards a few more times into his lover as the smaller let out a few small gasps, "p-please, fill me daddy... please daddy i-i wanna be bred," Ray moaned. Geoff thrusted harder before eventually filling the younger with impossible promise of children. He gently pulled away, causing the other to whimper as he pulled a blanket over him. "make sure you get dressed before they get back," Geoff kissed his head

Ray lazily nodded, snuggling his head into the couch's arm. "Hey, i'm sorry i've been so busy lately," Geoff sat down on the couch after fixing himself, petting his raven hair.

"It's okay, just tell me next time instead of ignoring me?" ray looked dup to Geoff with dark brown eyes, still dilated from all the action. 

"Of course." he smiled and stood, heading back to his desk.


End file.
